


Deal Of The Century

by NathTE



Series: Adventures of one Lucifer Morningstar and Trixie Decker [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: And Lucifer really don't know what he has gone into, And she is so smart, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, He is really helpless with the Decker girls, Humor, I love this girl so much, Trixie is love, i love their friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathTE/pseuds/NathTE
Summary: When the Devil is bested on his own game.OrHow Trixie Decker has the Devil wrapped around her little finger.





	Deal Of The Century

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatanicMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicMe/gifts).



> This picks up right after the end of “Warm, Tingling, Sweet and Pounding”.
> 
> Cover by Shin-oppa, We Got Fired Shop (https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/578240)

 

“Well… Getting back in track, like I said before, we need to set our deal’s terms,” Lucifer said all business again, while Trixie had another mouthful of her breakfast, French baked toast with cream and eggs. “We need all the details sorted.”

 

Trixie finished swallowing her food and tilted her head to the side looking at the Devil intently.

 

“What exactly do you need my help with?”

 

Lucifer grinned and nodded in approval for the girl’s sense, or better saying, how Trixie never batted around the bush. He liked that in the Decker girl.

 

“You learn quickly spawn, you will be doing great deals in the future. Keep up this way and learn from the best. Me,” he finished with some smugness. Trixie giggled as her eyes sparkled with mischief while she took another sip of her Honeyed Hot Cocoa. “Anyway, I need your cute charms to help me to convince Maze that the best thing we can do is to tell the others the truth. She will be the most difficult one to convince with logic right now, you can also use your powers over Amenadiel, but a good logic usually can grab him.” He said pensively. “I will deal with Pierce.” His tone of voice assumed a little dark tone.

 

Trixie hummed while she had another bite of her food, taking her time to answer while Lucifer waited with impatience, his fingers tapping the marble counter.

 

“Of course, I will also need your help to ease your mother, father, and the other’s worries. Your innocence and straightforwardness with the truth can possibly be a comfort for the human mind,” he added as she kept quiet. “After all it was exactly that, that made me open up.”

 

“Alright, I can do that,” Trixie giggled when she noticed he was starting to blab. At those words, his shoulders relaxed, and another smile graced his lips. One so different from those he was used to sport, one small, but sincere, one he used just only once before when he thought that all with Chloe would work out.

 

“Good!” He clapped his hands. “Now I want to know your price, little human.”

 

Trixie studied his face, maybe he was expecting she would ask for something banal, maybe she would if the circumstances were other. But she knew that she had an opportunity like no other in her hands at that moment. And she was going to grab it with all her might, the Devil didn’t know what he had entered.

 

“I want you to be my partner too,” she spoke those words loud and clearly. No mistakes, no inflections, just those simple words. 

 

Lucifer blinked, once, twice, multiple times before he finally could get his voice back. He wasn’t anticipating for that. Not in a million years. He confessed that he was kind of waiting for something like a lifetime worth of chocolate cakes, or even that he would buy her first car, but not that.

 

“Your partner, what do you mean by that?”

 

Trixie lowered her cutlery and looked at Lucifer with all seriousness she could muster.

 

“I want you to be by my side too when I need you. To help me with some things I have in mind,” she smiled genuinely.

 

Lucifer frowned and inspected the child for anything that indicated foul play. But he didn’t find any. And honestly, he knew he wouldn’t find anything out of ordinary, it was a simple request, or so he thought.

 

“And what would be these things?”

 

“You will have to trust me like I trust you,” she said simply, taking another sip of her drink.

 

That threw the Devil out of his depth again, trust was something so complicated for him, however, this child was there asking that from him and giving hers so genuinely. He shook his head and looked at Trixie intently again, trying to find anything, anything at all, that would indicate that all of that was some sort of a big trick, but nothing came again. She was telling the truth.

 

“What you ask of me, that is a lot child.” His voice was slightly apprehensive.

 

“I said I would do anything for you, for what you need, Lucifer. And I will do,” she retorted. “But if you don’t want my part of the Deal, then we won’t have one at all,” she turned back to her breakfast hiding a grin with another spoonful of food.

 

Trixie was playing hard. She learned with the best, haven’t her?

 

Lucifer frowned and sighed at the same time. He couldn’t believe he was being bested by a child in the game he was the creator. The little girl was clever and was taking advantage of his desperation, like he did with others, in some level. It was still a win-win situation as he liked. He couldn’t see anything wrong in that, so why not?

 

“Fine, fine… We have a Deal. I will be the Watson for your Sherlock, your Tom for your Jerry, yadda, yadda, for your plans,” he said seriously because he had never back down on his word. The one time he did he never regretted it, because it was the right thing to do (and he realized later it was because he had all to lose in that deal). “My word is my bond, and you have it.”

 

Trixie turned around to look at him with one of her biggest smiles she had in her repertoire and extended her hand which Lucifer grabbed promptly.

 

“Deal,” she said sealing the word.

 

And just like that, with those simple words the Deal, the one that would be known as the Deal of the Century, was made. The only deal the Devil was ever bested.

 

All because what started as a deal became so much more. It became a selfless act.

 

 It became natural.

 

It became a partnership.

 

A friendship.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I had an entirely different a/n before for this installment because I wrote it even before I started writing “Being Truthful”, however, I decided to post this story before from the scheduled time I wanted so hence a new a/n and a new story hahaha. It’s because I feel I will take a little longer to update the last chapter of “You Know Me”, so I decided to release this one. 
> 
> As you can see, this here is right where I cut on “Warm, Tingling, Sweet and Pounding”, and I guess you understand why I took it out then. But well… I hope you will enjoy what will happen next, and I also hope you like the last chapter of “You Know Me” when it comes. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Nath :*


End file.
